The present invention comprises a new and distinctive chrysanthemum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘95-157-6’. This new cultivar was the result of a cross in 1989 between Dendranthema weyrichii and Dendranthema grandiflora. More specifically, the breeding program, which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out in St. Paul, Minn. The breeding program commenced with a female plant of a Dendranthema weyrichii, which is unpatented, having the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is prostrate and the plant spreads via rhizomes to form a large mat after the first year; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant has a diameter of about 1.5′ and is about 5-6″ tall; (c) the plant is hardy in zones 4-9 (Southeast)/Zone 10 (west); (d) the flower of the plant is a single daisy, having light lavender colored ray florets and central disc florets with yellow pollen; (e) the plant has leaves that are dark green in color, with a very shiny leaf surface (glossy), and glabrous leaf margins that are deeply incised; and (f) the plants tends to rosette, needs cold treatment to flower consistently, flowering can be sporadic with gaps in the plant architecture and the plant is an obligate short-day plant. The male plant used to initiate the breeding program was a Dendranthema grandiflora, which is unpatented, having the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is cushion; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant is similar to other cushion types commercially available, such as, but not limited to the variety, ‘Shasta’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,314); (c) the plant is hardy in zones 6-9 (Southeast)/Zone 10 (west); (d) the flower is a single or duplex daisy, possibly orange or bronze ray florets, central disc florets with yellow pollen; (e) the plant has leaves that are similar to other cushion series of chrysanthemums; and (f) the plant is a facultative short-day plant. The resulting seeds, identified as ‘90-287-194’ were collected. In 1991, a plant of ‘90-287-194’ which is unpatented, was crossed as the male parent with plants identified as ‘77-AM3-3’, a proprietary inbred parental selection, which is unpatented, as the female parent and the resulting seeds, identified as cross number ‘92-279-2’ were collected. In 1994, a plant of ‘92-279-2’, which is unpatented, was crossed as the male parent with plants of the cultivar ‘Baby Tears’ (unpatented) as the female parent and the resulting seeds, identified as cross number ‘95-157’, were collected. In 1995, seedlings of the cross ‘95-157’ were germinated and the flowering progeny evaluated. ‘95-157-6’ was the sixth plant from the cross and was selected in the fall of 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings in St. Paul, Minn., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual reproduction.